J'y suis prêt
by bellatrix92
Summary: J'y suis prêt  . Il a dit cela sans ciller, mais d'une voix blanche. Il a juré et rien ne pourrait le détourner de sa mission. Mais à ce moment précis, il a juste terriblement peur. Fic de la Série "Adieu Severus".
1. Chapter 1

« J'y suis prêt ».

Il a dit cela sans ciller, mais d'une voix blanche. Il a juré et rien ne pourrait le détourner de sa mission. Mais à ce moment précis, il a juste terriblement peur.

Il sort rapidement de l'infirmerie bondée et en ébullition. Les mots de Fudge, sa lâcheté et ses manières méprisantes ont eu raison du dernier gramme d'estime qui lui restait pour cet homme.

Étrange à dire, mais Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme qui méprisait le plus le ministre de la magie. Certes, il le trouvait pataud, mais il avait ses propres raisons de lui garder un peu d'estime. A présent, cela semble avoir complètement disparu.

\- Vous y retournez ?!

La voix effarée de McGonagal l'a tiré de ses pensées, pris dans ses souvenirs il n'a pas vu sa collègue arriver et la dévisage sans vraiment la voir. Il acquiesce vaguement, et sans savoir pourquoi, lui tend la main.

McGonagal la serre sans hésiter, une poignée de main solide sans être rude qui réchauffe ses doigts engourdis par le stress. Mais il ne peut prolonger se moment, il s'en va, fuyant presque.

Ce n'est pas la collègue avec laquelle il a les relations les plus simples, et sa situation personnelle ne facilite pas les choses. Mais c'est celle qu'il estime le plus dans toute l'école et pour qui il s'avoue avoir des sentiments presque filiaux. Cela, il ne peut bien sûr pas le dire, que ce soit en public ou en privé.

En tout cas, il ne peut se complaire en sentiments au moment où il repart vers ce qui va s'avérer le jeu le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a, de base, que peu de chances de survivre. Il n'a pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son appel et de nombreux antécédents ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Pourtant, il est le seul à avoir encore une chance d'infiltrer les mangemorts.

Les grilles de Poudlard passées, il s'assure qu'il n'a pas été suivi avant de toucher sa marque et transplanner.

Des murmures s'élèvent lorsqu'il atterrit dans le cimetière. Il reconnut Pettigrow et la longue silhouette du maître. Personne à part eux. Mais le maître pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui.

\- Dumbledore sait tout, lui dit Severus en guise de présentation. Mais Fudge a refusé de croire au récit de Harry Potter et un conflit est déjà déclaré entre lui et le directeur.

\- Severus.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu évoquer une heureuse surprise pour n'importe quelle personne crédule. Mais le maître des potion ne s'y trompa pas, le plus difficile commençait.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Oui.

Severus avait réalisé l'impossible en maintenant un timbre neutre à sa voix.

\- Et tu as tout de même osé venir.

\- Je suis toujours votre fidèle, peu importe ce qui a pu se dire sur mon compte. Et toujours au poste que vous m'avez demandé d'occuper.

\- Endoloris !

Rogue s'effondra en hurlant de douleur et se mit à se tordre sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas, personne ne pouvait résister à une telle douleur. Voldemort maintint le sort, ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis Rogue, toujours à terre, le sentit onduler vers lui.

Non, ça c'était le serpent qui le suivait et qui commençait à s'enrouler autour de lui. Severus se sentait terriblement comprimé et luttait pour ne pas perdre pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha sur lui et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toutes ses années où tu n'as guère montré d'empressement à me retrouver. A commencer par cette jeune femme que je vois dans ton esprit…

\- Maître, je vous ai cru mort… Comme Lucius Malefoy… Bredouilla Severus. La seule différence, c'est…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est que je souhaitais vous être utile…

\- Vraiment ?

Cette voix, faussement réjouie et tranchante comme un poignard, elle avait le don de le mettre dans un état de crainte indescriptible. Un second Doloris vint achever le processus, Severus hurlait prisonnier des mailles du serpent et ne désirait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Lord Voldemort maintenait le maléfice sur lui, plus longtemps que jamais il ne l'avait encore fait.

Severus ne l'avait subi que deux fois auparavant il faut dire : le jour de son arrivée chez les mangemorts, pour le tester et le soumettre, et au retour de la mission contre les McKinnon, car il n'avait pris part à rien.

Ce jour-là, il avait déjà failli y passer, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent.

Enfin, Voldemort relâcha et Severus s'effondra haletant entre les anneaux du serpent. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, Nagini avait relâché la pression de ses anneaux et un troisième maléfice frappa Rogue qui se mit à se griffer au point de s'en arracher la peau. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de fourmis venimeuses rampaient au dessous. Il hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé et les larmes avaient jailli, coulant à présent à torrent sur ses joues.

Lorsque Voldemort stoppa le sortilège, la douleur ne disparut pas totalement. Severus s'était en effet littéralement arraché la peau des bras.

\- Severus, Lui dit le maître d'une voix doucereuse. Je pense que nous pourrions aller discuter chez toi… Ce serait peut-être… Plus confortable.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Lord Voldemort lui saisit le bras pour transplanner.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle sait qu'il faudrait qu'elle dorme. Mais rien à faire, elle ne peut pas. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle éprouve une vive angoisse. Et en même temps, elle admire Londubat.

Elle a appris avec effroi qu'Augusta avait du disparaître précipitamment, après avoir terrassé Dawlish. Son petit fils l'a suivie bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'a pas pu quitter Poudlard. Et cette nuit comme les deux dernières, elle tremble à l'idée que les Carrow ou Severus ne retrouvent sa cachette.

Alors, au lieu d'aller se coucher, Minerva enfile sa cape sur son pyjama écossais. Et comme la nuit précédente, déambule discrètement dans les couloirs. Elle fait d'abord mine d'avoir une fringale nocturne, se rendant ainsi aux cuisines en quête du jeune homme. Dobby l'attend et lui assure à voix basse qu'il n'est pas venu.

Minerva a bien une idée de où il peut se cacher, et elle n'a qu'une peur : qu'il se fasse prendre en allant chercher à manger. La salle sur demande ne peut fournir des aliments.

Et pas question de lui déposer des aliments devant, ce serait prendre le risque que l'on découvre sa cachette. Minerva se sent cruellement impuissante. Cependant une idée germe dans son esprit : les galions de Miss Granger !

Le lendemain, quoique mal réveillée, elle aborde Seamus Finnigan et lui fait part de son plan : donner rendez-vous à Neville pour lui remettre des vivres par l'intermédiaire du galion.

\- Trop risqué, répond Seamus qui a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle, couturé de cicatrices comme il l'est. Rassurez-vous professeur, Neville a ce dont il a besoin. On lui a déjà posé la question.

Seamus vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs et ajoute :

\- Surtout ne prenez pas de risque vous-même et ne cherchez pas à contacter qui que ce soit. Vous comprendrez vite ce que je veux vous dire.

Minerva retient une réplique agacée. Mais en effet, elle comprend vite : Le lendemain, Seamus et plusieurs garçons ont à leur tour disparu.

\- Je suppose que vous ne savez rien, Mineva. Lui dit Rogue sur un ton douceâtre.

\- Rien de rien, Severus. Réplique l'enseignante, déterminée à protéger le secret de ses élèves.


End file.
